


Pearls of Wisdom

by Laylah, Welsper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canaan-Era, Cock Warming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: "Do you consider this part of your duties?" he has to ask, breath short, cheeks flushed, because he'd think it rather distasteful to take advantage of that.Belial hums noncommittally, staying right where he is.
Relationships: Belial/Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Pearls of Wisdom

This is not standard protocol for anyone in the laboratory, and it does nothing to make concentration easier. The first time Belial said he just wanted to help his boss relax, cope a little better with the stresses of the supreme primarch position—and that may be a truth but it is certainly not the entire truth. The truth is never simple where Belial is concerned.

Lucifer reaches down beneath his desk, where his adjutant kneels between his legs patiently. He cups Belial's cheek, stroking the arch of cheekbone with his thumb. "Do you consider this part of your duties?" he has to ask, breath short, cheeks flushed, because he'd think it rather distasteful to take advantage of that.

Belial hums noncommittally, staying right where he is and flicking his tongue against a sensitive spot.

"Tell me," Lucifer demands, trying to swallow a moan and losing that battle when he pulls Belial from his cock and sees his face like that, his lips flushed and wet, his eyes unfocused with pleasure. These kind of things, they are Belial's domain. It makes Lucifer dizzy, makes him not turn down Belial when he comes to him even though he thinks he should.

Belial licks his lips, as though he's enjoying this entire experience far more than the sensations can explain. "I wouldn't do it for just anyone, my boss or not," he says. "You're an exceptionally tasty morsel."

Belial's role in evolution has always been a peculiar one, one that at times fills Lucifer with unease. But still, he cannot bring himself to end this, finds himself wanting to fill Belial and so does not deny him when he mouths at his cock again. This is not what they were made for, and yet he keeps a hand on that tousled hair as Belial takes him in deep and Lucifer tries to concentrate on his reports. "You'll be pleased to know that they have started recording their stories," he says unsteadily, leafing through a stack of paper as Belial's tongue teases the slit in his cock. He bites his lower lip until he feels sure of his composure and goes on. "They're passing down their knowledge not only... orally, but by encoding messages in the murals on their walls."

"Hmm," Belial responds, as if he's pondering what that means. Will mortals evolve to equal them eventually? If they're to have a chance, a good method of transmitting knowledge to the future will be crucial. Lucifer's glad to see them already trying to be more than they were made. Belial's tongue coaxes a drop of fluid from the tip of Lucifer's cock and he sucks in a sharp breath that makes Belial go still. This is a test of self control for both of them, to not obey instinct and instead prolong the encounter as much as possible. Belial shifts as if trying to get more comfortable and makes a low, hungry noise.

Lucifer turns his attention back to his reports as quickly as he can. But still his cock pulses in that warm, wet heat and he knows he will eventually give Belial just what he wants again. "I do wonder about our roles at times," he says, wiping off some spit off the corner of Belial's mouth. "Are we working towards something with them? Are we making them, though we are told not to interfere? What happens should they arrive at that destination?" There are not many Lucifer can talk about with this, but as Lucilius' second creation, Belial, no matter how strange he may be, is someone who might understand. Almost certainly does, even if Lucifer's certain he is hiding some things. Then again that may just be his very role. Even Lucifer is not privy to all of Lucilius' plans. It worries him, at times.

Belial hums, distracting him, sliding one hand up the leather of Lucifer's boot to wrap comfortably around his calf. It's a thoughtful hum as though he's considering the questions, finding them interesting. Lucifer can feel the pressure of his hand there and it stirs something in him, to have Belial caress him like that. He shifts in his seat, arching toward that touch. Belial leans forward a little further, taking Lucifer further into his mouth, face buried in his lap. Not many would even dare to touch the supreme primarch. Lucilius doesn't care to. Sandalphon... Sandalphon... Lucifer shakes his head, bites his lips. But Belial, he has no such qualms. Offered this to him and Lucifer does not want to call it a habit of theirs, but somehow he never quite manages to put a stop to it. 

The sun is beginning to set when Lucifer can no longer hold out. His hand curls around Belial's nape, holding him close, as his hips buck into that welcoming heat. Belial's throat works hungrily around him, urging him on and greedy for his desire, until Lucifer is spilling into his mouth and letting him swallow it down. 

He sits back and Lucifer doesn't let go of his nape but doesn't stop him. "Do you want me to help you?" he asks, not quite pulling back, breathless. He's never quite sure that his unpracticed touch is enough for someone as hedonistic as Belial, but something makes him want to try.

"Yeah?" Belial sounds hoarse himself, after spending the better part of the afternoon with cock in his mouth. "You want to give me a hand?" He rises slowly to his feet, leans on the edge of Lucifer's desk, hips cocked to call attention to the bulge in his trousers.

"I do," Lucifer says, sounding more sure. His hands find their way to Belial's pants, undoing the endless buttons that hold his dress uniform together. He inhales sharply as he tugs Belial's cock free, large and hard, and wraps a hand around it. It's warm to the touch and pulses faintly when Lucifer starts stroking him. "We do work together, after all." Rather, Belial works under him, made to be, but that would only give him another smart remark from those clever lips. And then he is not even sure that is right: Canaan is full of plotting and dreams and purposes that were perhaps never what was desired by their creators. It is tiring, at times. The warm cock in his hand is a desire he at least can be sure of and Lucifer licks his lips, finding them dry.

Belial moans, softly enough that it won't carry to the corridor, and rocks into Lucifer's hand. "Nnnh, so generous, supreme primarch." It looks as though he might have more flippant things to say, but instead he only bites his lip; he doesn't want to disrupt this, it seems, finds Lucifer's touch satisfying enough. He doesn't need long, after hours of banked and untended arousal, and he's thrusting into Lucifer's hand for only a few moments before he sighs with pleasure and climaxes, spilling pearl-white over Lucifer's fingers.

"Not so generous," Lucifer says. "You have done the same thing for me." He lifts that hand to his mouth and licks off the mess on his fingers, eyeing the hungry way Belial watches. He reaches out to straighten Belial's clothes and his hand lingers on his chest for a moment. Maybe next time, he will tell Belial no, like he should. But Belial shoots him a flashy smile before he saunters out of the door and Lucifer knows his curiosity will most like overcome him next time too. Perhaps their relationship is part of evolution, necessary for the development of these blue skies. But Belial's smile is bright and inscrutable in his mind and Lucifer wonders if it is only something he tells himself.


End file.
